Speak to Me
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Castiel appears to the Winchesters with concerns about another of his charges, who turns out to be his lover as well. She won't speak…or can't. It could be the result of some kind of trauma. Can they find out what it was and help her? PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Castiel appears to the Winchesters with concerns about another of his charges, who turns out to be his lover as well. She won't speak…or can't. It could be the result of some kind of trauma. Can they find out what it was and help her? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This is Post Apocalypse, and Castiel isn't an Archangel, he's just the good old regular angel. This may be dark in places.

**

* * *

Speak to Me **

**~Chapter One~ **

This had been worrying Castiel since he'd met up with Alison Layne again. In all the years he'd known her and been with her, she'd never behaved that way. He kissed her forehead and left her a note promising he'd be back soon before going to Maine where the Winchesters were.

The flutter of wings sounded and Dean turned around to see Castiel standing there with tearful eyes.

"Cas?" He asked, moving towards the angel, "What's wrong?"

"I need help…" the angel breathed, "Where's Sam?"

"Getting food," Dean replied, "Why, what's going on?"

"It's another charge of mine…" Castiel began, blushing before adding the part, "My lover."

Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Wow, Cas…didn't know you had it in you."

"This isn't funny." Castiel replied, "She's stopped speaking…completely. I don't understand why and she's nervous all the time…especially when I leave her…"

"You want us to come and check it out?" Dean asked, the angel wiping a tear away and nodding.

"When you have the time…" He said sheepishly, Dean shaking his head and patting Castiel's shoulder.

"This is a priority now, okay?" Dean began, "I'll get Sam back here and get packing. Where are we headed?"

"Medfield, Massachusetts." Castiel replied, giving Dean the address, "I'd better get back, Alison might be worrying."

"Alison …pretty name." Dean said softly, "She sounds nice."

Castiel turned and looked at Dean with a smile on his face.

"She's beautiful in every way…" Castiel replied, "Thank you, Dean."

"Any time." Dean said with a nod, watching the angel leave.

* * *

Castiel arrived back at Alison's bedside, seeing her sat up with tears in her eyes, reaching out for him.

"Ali? Ali, it's okay…" He promised sitting beside her and carding a hand through her hair.

She collapsed against him and sniffled, holding onto him tightly as he wound his arms around her.

"Oh, Ali…what's happened to you?" Castiel asked, "Why won't you talk to me?"

Alison just pressed closer and shivered. It was around eleven-thirty in the evening and she looked so tired, so Castiel laid her back against the pillows and clicked his fingers, appearing in a t-shirt and sweatpants before climbing into bed beside her.

"Sleep now, my darling." He whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumb before stroking her head tenderly until she fell asleep.

He didn't leave her side all night.

-TBC-

* * *

**I'd love to know if you're interested in this story! Hope you're enjoying this so far! COMMENT ARE LURVED! Thanks for reading! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Castiel appears to the Winchesters with concerns about another of his charges, who turns out to be his lover as well. She won't speak…or can't. It could be the result of some kind of trauma. Can they find out what it was and help her? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This is Post Apocalypse, and Castiel isn't an Archangel, he's just the good old regular angel. This may be dark in places.

**

* * *

Speak to Me **

**~Chapter Two~ **

Alison had the most beautiful face, Castiel noticed as he watched her sleeping. Her honey-blonde curls were hanging over her shoulders, eyelids shielding stunning dark blue orbs, nose small and straight, her full lips slightly pouted as she slumbered. Her right arm rested beside her on the pillow, fingers curled into a loose fist as her left hand rested on the mattress, fingers in the same position. She was laying on her right side facing the angel, and those beautiful eyes blinked open slowly.

"Good morning, Ali," Castiel whispered, knowing not to expect a reply, "I love you."

Ali smiled weakly, which told him she loved him too and kissing his lips before snuggling into his side.

* * *

"Cas has tried everything," Dean explained in the car, "He's tried getting her to write it down, but she can't pick up the pen without getting upset…"

"Oh my God," Sam breathed, "Whatever's happened, it must've been bad."

"He can't read her thoughts because there's a block on them," Dean replied, "He guesses it could be demons but he wanted another opinion before he started questioning her."

"How long's he been back with her?" Sam asked, looking across at his older brother.

"Since we stopped the Apocalypse last Friday." Dean replied.

"A week? She hasn't spoken for a whole week?" Sam asked, "Not a word?"

"Cas even thinks she could've been like this before he went back to her…" Dean said, Sam sighing and rubbing his head.

"Well we'd better wait until we've seen her first." Sam began, "Did Cas say we could just go straight in when we got there?"

Dean nodded in response and chuckled to himself.

"I can't believe it…Cas…with a woman…in love?"

"Dean." Sam warned, "Not funny."

"Oh come on! He's a virgin!" Dean laughed, "It's not like he's fucked her or anything."

Sam gave him a look before licking his lips and replying

"Dean, did it not occur to you that perhaps Castiel pretended to be a virgin…so he wouldn't cheat…?"

Dean stared at the road and then it all hit home. He'd been lied to by his best freaky, nerdy angel friend.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Alison sat close to Castiel on the sofa that night, eating a cookie and drinking her coffee.

"Ali…please tell me what's wrong." He whispered, "I can't help you if you don't tell me…"

Alison looked up into Castiel's eyes and went to open her mouth to speak but nothing was coming out.

"Come on," Castiel encouraged, holding her arms as he sat up a little, "Come on, you can do it."

The attempts slowed as she started to cry.

"Oh, Ali…" Castiel breathed, "It's alright…I'm sorry."

Alison sobbed silently against Castiel's shoulder, the angel closing his eyes and kissing her forehead softly. He hoped Dean and Sam would get here soon because this was getting ridiculous. That's when he felt the lips against his own and he closed his eyes, sighing as Alison kissed him tenderly. She leaned into his neck and nipped at the flesh before Castiel pushed her away to look into her eyes.

"I want you to nod if you want this…and if you're not entirely sure then we won't," Castiel said softly, "Do you want this…to make love?"

Alison nodded and kissed Castiel again, her tears soaking into the skin of her cheeks as Castiel kissed back.

"I know that you love me, even if you can't say it," Castiel whispered between kisses, "I want to help you, Ali…I want to love you and protect you."

Alison nodded again and gasped as her neck was showered with lazy kisses by the angel. She could make noises, but words just couldn't be formed. Castiel couldn't understand it, but hopefully she'd start speaking again soon. There was a soft sigh from her and Castiel smiled, kissing his way back up to her lips. The trenchcoat came off, followed by the suit jacket and Alison's sweat jacket. They could be upstairs with a click of the fingers or a touch to the head, but Castiel and Alison were quite happy where they were. Castiel's shirt was opened and his shoes and socks were kicked off while Alison's tank top joined the clothing pile. Their lips met in a tender kiss and Alison pressed herself closer to Castiel, the angel's arms winding around her as he hoisted her into his lap.

"Cas?"

Castiel and Alison both jumped and looked up, Castiel blushing as Alison was when the Winchester boys stood in the doorway. Sam awkwardly pulled Dean out of the room and Castiel clicked him and Alison dressed before heading into the hallway, leaving the girl in the living room alone.

"Oh…not so innocent are we?" Dean laughed, Sam punching him on the arm.

"We're sorry, Cas…we should've knocked." He said, glaring at Dean, "We should've knocked."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Castiel said softly, turning when he heard footsteps at the door.

Alison stood with tears in her eyes again. She'd cried way too much since Castiel had gotten back and he felt awful for her. Dean and Sam watched with pity in their eyes as Alison tugged at Castiel's trenchcoat like a child would.

"Ali? It's alright…this is Sam," He began, indicating Sam, "And Dean…it's the Winchester brothers who've come to try and help us, okay?"

Alison nodded and tried to smile but she just buried her face in Castiel's trenchcoat.

"Do you understand why I'm so concerned now…?" He whispered, "She's so clingy…she's easily distracted and she isn't speaking…"

Alison turned and wrapped her arms around her angel, hiding her face in his neck.

"Give me a moment…" He said softly, turning to his lover, "Come on, Ali…let's get you to bed. You look exhausted."

Alison looked at the Winchesters before being led away by Castiel.

* * *

"I know I'm an angel and all that, but I've tried everything I can," Castiel told them, "Nothing's working. I can't find what's done this to her and believe me…If I could find it I would not be asking for your help."

Dean and Sam shared looks of concern, and then Castiel's head lifted from where it had been resting in his hands. He suddenly disappeared and then the brothers heard his voice upstairs. Following the sound they saw him hushing Alison as she sat up, reaching out for him like a child would. They always knew Castiel to be a guy with a stick up his ass, but the way he was speaking to her actually made both of them smile goofily.

"Ali, it's alright," He said softly, taking her hand and carding his other hand through her hair, "You mustn't worry so much when I'm not with you. I'm only downstairs, I promise it's alright."

Alison pressed herself to his body again and he wound his arms around her, kissing her head as they looked out of her bedroom window. She looked up at him with adoration and rested her head on his shoulder and in the tiny gap between their bodies the brothers could see their hands entwined.

"There will come a day, Ali, when I can take you up to those stars." He said softly, "I'll take you everywhere when you get better. We'll go to Paris, Egypt, China, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, even to Heaven if you wish…"

Dean and Sam turned to each other and smiled, but not too much. Chick-flick moments aren't allowed. Alison snuggled closer to Castiel and he rested his head against hers.

"I'll make sure you get better, Ali," He promised, "I'm going to look after you. I'm going to find out what happened, I'm going to deal with it and then you and I…we can have everything we talked about do you remember?"

The young woman nodded and Castiel continued after pressing another kiss to her head.

"We'll have those children we always dreamed of…you know, Lana and Kai…" Castiel said softly, "We'll stay together and I'll take you with me when it's time for you to move to Heaven. I love you, Ali."

They turned and shared a tender kiss before Castiel lay her back down and pressed another kiss to her forehead, lightly touching it with his fingers and sending her to sleep.

Leaving the Winchester's room he saw them with smiles on their faces and blushed a little.

"You really love her don't you…?" Sam said, Castiel's eyes starting to fill with tears as he nodded in response.

"We have a job to do." He said, passing both brothers and heading downstairs.

-TBC-

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think of this so far. xxx THANKS FOR READING! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Castiel appears to the Winchesters with concerns about another of his charges, who turns out to be his lover as well. She won't speak…or can't. It could be the result of some kind of trauma. Can they find out what it was and help her? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This is Post Apocalypse, and Castiel isn't an Archangel, he's just the good old regular angel. This may be dark in places.

**

* * *

Speak to Me **

**~Chapter Three~ **

She could hear his breathing again, hot, deep and so close to her she began to shudder where she lay. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to scream but she couldn't get the sound out. She wanted to call for her angel but she couldn't.

"You stay quiet now, Alison Layne." The voice whispered, "We wouldn't want Castiel to know what we've been up to would we?"

She shook her head in response and cried quietly into her pillows as her attacker assaulted her again. He'd done this more than once, and Alison was too scared to even speak of it.

Downstairs, Castiel's senses kicked into action.

"There's someone upstairs." He whispered, disappearing in a flutter of wings.

He found Alison on her stomach sobbing into her pillows and he scanned the area. Whatever or whoever had been here had gone, but the twenty-eight year old was laying there distressed, cold and naked. He heard Dean and Sam approaching so he covered her body up with the bed sheets. He turned and left the room, meeting Sam and Dean outside the door.

"Go back downstairs…" He whispered, "Please…just give me a little time; I'll explain when I come back down."

Sam and Dean looked confused but nodded anyway and headed downstairs. Castiel headed back in the room and moved to the bed, stroking Alison's back and feeling her quaking beneath his touch. She used to be so bubbly, so happy, and so lively and sociable. She was never ever like this.

"Ali…" He whispered, "Talk to me…please speak to me…"

Alison sat up and the bed sheets fell from her body, Castiel unable to ignore the way she was trembling in the cold of the room. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her. That's when the sound came through.

"C…C…C-C…"

"Come on, Ali, you can do it." Castiel whispered, trying to hear the word through the sobs.

"C-Ca…Ca…Cas…" She breathed, "Casti…Castiel!"

"Well done!" Castiel praised, "Well done, Ali! I'm so proud of you, good job!"

The angel rubbed her bare back and kissed her shoulder.

"Cas!" Alison breathed again, "Cas! Castiel!"

"I'm here…" He whispered, "Hush, Ali…"

Alison continued to cry and Castiel rocked her back and forth feeling her grip his shirt to make him stay with her.

The angel texted Dean to let him know that he'd be upstairs for the rest of the night so they could go back to their motel before he clicked his fingers, dressing Alison again and dressing himself in a t-shirt and sweatpants before climbing in bed beside his lover, cradling her to him and pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead. Alison pressed a kiss to his lips and settled in his arms, whispering his name before falling asleep. His mind trailed to the memory of their first Valentine's Day, not long after they'd both lost their virginities to each other. Castiel wore Jimmy Novak's body then too, de-aged from twenty-two to twenty for Alison who was nineteen at the time.

_**

* * *

Ten Years Ago **_

The room was surrounded by candles, lit in a soft and gentle glow as which bathed the dark pink walls. The door was locked and the gentle sounds of love ballads played through the room, the curtains were drawn and then Castiel and Alison stood kissing near the bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Castiel whispered, capturing Alison's lips in another kiss before she could reply.

Alison giggled against his lips and as they broke their kissing and looked deep into his eyes with her own striking blue ones.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She whispered back, sighing as he ran a hand through her honey-blonde curls (yes, she even had the same long, loose curls when she was eighteen).

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you too, Cas."

Alison had the sweetest voice Castiel had ever heard, and he'd heard plenty. It was soft, gentle and warm, and could bring a smile to the lips of the coldest person. The young couple leaned forward and kissed again, their arms wound around each other as they moved closer to the bed. Alison could feel Castiel's arousal pressed against her thigh and she smiled. This was going to be wonderful tonight. No pain, not like last time where she cried. They lowered onto Alison's double bed, lips almost touching as they did. Laying flush against each other, they shared passionate kisses and caresses. Castiel's fingers moved to Alison's baby blue tank top and he lifted it over her head, leaning into her neck and caressing it with his lips.

"Castiel…" She breathed, shivering beneath the angel as he kissed her exposed chest.

Alison moved her fingers to Castiel's shirt and began to unbutton it, leaning up and kissing Castiel's neck in return. Then she kissed down his chest, back up to his shoulders and then neck before meeting his lips in a breathtaking kiss. They moaned into the kiss and Alison pushed Castiel's shirt from his body, the angel finally removing it himself and dropping the garment to the floor. Castiel's found Alison's jeans and he unfastened them slowly, their lips still connected as he began to pull them down. Breaking their kiss, Castiel pulled the denim away and then kissed down Alison's near bare body, his lips moving down the top of her left thigh and then down her leg before he pulled her light blue trainer sock off, revealing beautiful toes that were curling as he kissed her leg again. He loved how sensitive Alison was. The slightest kiss or touch gave her so much pleasure that Castiel found himself kissing her as much as possible. He kissed back up the other leg and back up her body to meet her full lips in a sweet kiss. As they kissed more, Alison unbuckled Castiel's jeans and began to pull them down, Castiel finishing the job before pulling his socks off too and kissing Alison's lips again. Now in their underwear, Castiel reached and unhooked Alison's bra, pulling away to reveal her ample breasts. He kissed them, wrapping his lips around a nipple which made Alison shiver beneath him. She moaned and her fingers found his thick, dark hair and she ran them through it, breathing out a shaky sigh as he moved to the other. He kissed in between and then kissed her stomach, lowering his hand to slip it inside her underwear. She gasped as he rubbed that sensitive button, slipping his fingers inside her which sent jolts of love flowing through her body. She moaned his name into the candlelit room and he kissed her lips as he moved the digits in and out. Within moments, he had Alison writhing beneath him and he removed his fingers, pulling the blue lace panties down. She pulled down his boxers and took him in hand, leaning up and kissing him as she began to move her wrist slowly.

"Ali…" He breathed, gripping her hair in his fist and pressing their forehead together, "Oh, Ali…"

Alison smiled and kissed Castiel's lips, reaching back for a condom and rolling it on him when he was fully hard. Castiel leaned over her and kissed her lips, pushing inside of her as they rested cheek to cheek. Alison grimaced and let out a gentle sigh as they became connected, Castiel hushing her as she let out a panicked sound when she felt a tiny bit of pain. Then, as the angel lowered himself down so he lay flush upon her, Alison let out a bigger sigh, running a hand up his arm and resting it on his shoulder, moving her head back as he began to thrust. They lay cheek to cheek, moving their hips in languid motions together as she gently rested her hands on Castiel's body. Castiel lifted himself ever so slightly and turned his head, smiling at Alison who turned her head and smiled back.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, kissing Alison tenderly as he thrust again.

"I love you too." Alison replied, "More than anything."

They shared another kiss before Castiel lifted himself from her body to rest on his hands, looking deep into Alison's eyes when she gripped his hips lightly. She gasped and moaned, grimacing and rolling her head back again, Castiel hushing her and leaning down to kiss her lips again. He lay back down upon her so they rested cheek to cheek again, their favourite position and moaned softly, moving their hips together in time. They moved their heads to kiss again and then Alison turned her head, shivering and breathing heavily as she moaned louder, Castiel kissing her neck. With their faces buried in each other's necks they cried out as they came, gradually slowing to a stop and sharing a tender kiss.

That night was a memory that Castiel and Alison would both save forever.

_**

* * *

Present Day **_

Alison whimpered a little in her sleep and Castiel hushed her, kissing her forehead again and holding her close, one hand resting on her back on the inside of her tank top, the other resting on her arm, stroking soothing lines with his thumb as she slept. He could lay with her forever, but he just wished that she'd tell him what was wrong. At least they'd made progress. She could speak his name again, and that one word sent love flooding through Castiel's system over and over.

-TBC-

* * *

**Thanks for all the support so far, everyone! You're amazing! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Castiel appears to the Winchesters with concerns about another of his charges, who turns out to be his lover as well. She won't speak…or can't. It could be the result of some kind of trauma. Can they find out what it was and help her? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **This is Post Apocalypse, and Castiel isn't an Archangel, he's just the good old regular angel. This may be dark in places.

**

* * *

Speak to Me **

**~Chapter Four~ **

"So you think that whatever was upstairs has been raping her…?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding as he rested his head on his hand, wiping his tears away.

"It's clearly happened more than once for her to get like that," Castiel whispered, "It seems she just doesn't fight back anymore…"

The creaking on the stairs led the angel to regain his composure and the others to stop whispering as Alison poked her head around the living room, smiling at her angel.

"Castiel." She said, her sweet voice making Sam and Dean smile as well as Castiel.

"Ali," Castiel replied, "Are you okay?"

Ali nodded and moved to her angel lover, kissing his lips with tenderness and love.

"S…S…Sam…"

Sam beamed at the young woman who grinned to herself.

"D…D…Dea…Dean…"

Dean smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Dean said softly, Alison blushing in response.

"Hey, Ali." Sam said sweetly, Alison letting out a tiny giggle before looking up at Castiel and sighing, curling into his side.

Castiel smiled dreamily and wound his arms around Alison, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then her cheek.

"Ali…now you're getting the hang of the whole talking thing…" Dean began, "Can you tell us what's been happening? How have you ended up like this?"

Alison turned away and buried her face in Castiel's neck, letting out a small whimper of the angel's name. Castiel sighed lightly and held her tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple before looking at Dean and Sam apologetically. Dean just raised a hand letting Castiel know that there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Ali, I understand that this is hard, my darling," Castiel whispered, "But we need to know what happened…why were you naked when I came upstairs last night?"

Alison just broke into tears and pushed herself away from Castiel, getting up and running out of the room to head upstairs.

"Ali!" Castiel called, trying to block out the sobs coming from Alison as she headed into her room before turning to Sam and Dean, "I'd better…I'm sorry, I'll be back in a minute."

Castiel decided not to just appear upstairs this time. He let her know she was coming by climbing the set of creaky stairs that Alison had. He heard shuffling and then her sobbing stopped, which let him know she was looking for someone to come through the door. He knocked and poked his head around the door to see her face red and teary.

"Ali…it's okay."

She turned away from the angel and hid her face in the pillows.

"Alison…please…"

The use of her full name made her shudder and she held out her hand, face still buried in the pillows. Castiel took it and gripped it tight, sitting beside her and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Please…"

Alison could hear how desperate he was to know the truth but she couldn't…she just couldn't tell him…

"Please talk to me, Ali."

Alison sat up and took a deep breath, looking at her angel with tears rolling down her face.

"R-R-Ra…" She began, sobbing in between, "Raph-Raphael…"

"Raphael?" Castiel asked, "What did Raphael do? What's he done to you, Sweetheart?"

Alison gave him a look that just confirmed Castiel's fears.

"Has he…?" He began, "Did he…did he rape you, Alison?"

The young woman turned away and Castiel growled, standing from the bed and looking up to the Heavens.

"GET DOWN HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Castiel yelled, his true voice coming through and sending Alison flying into the wall.

Raphael appeared and smirked at Castiel and the younger angel growled. Alison watched in horror as the fighting began.

-TBC-

* * *

**Sorry this was only short, but the next chapter's gonna be full of fighting and protectiveness. After that the healing process will begin! xxxx **


End file.
